backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick that ball
This is a backyard basics page This is the song "Kick that ball" sung by Maria Luna, and Dante Robinson, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Annie Frazier, and Angela Delvecchio. Angela takes the lead. Pupswoof plays piano. Synopsis The showtime band sings a song about kicking the soccer ball in different ways. Angela sings the lead. This goes in the key of F and the genre of Do wop. Because Angela sings the lead, the microphone is grey. Annie sings the bass notes, while Gretchen, Maria, and Dante sing "Do wop" together. Lyrics Intro: Angela: Let's go ahead and learn to kick the ball, Let's kick it, here we go! The rest of the band sings the Do wops. Verse 1: Annie: Are we ready to learn? The rest of the band: Let's kick that ball. Angela: When I'm kicking the ball, I aim for a goal. That is the way it goes. But goals are not the only thing. Penalty shoot outs as well. And what I mean is that penalty shoot out is also where you kick the ball. That happens when a team gets a foul. That's how you kick the ball. Pups joins in with the piano with the singing band. Angela: Nice work, Pups! Now let's continue on with our song! The chorus continues with their do-wops. Verse 2: Angela: You always want to kick with the inside of your shoe. Never the toes. When passing that is. While Pups plays the piano along with the tune and do-wops. Angela: You have to be careful of kicking a ball. Especially when your Dribbling. That's why you never kick with your toe. Verse 3: Annie leads the backup singers to A sharp Mj Angela: Locking your ankle ensures that your foot isn't flimsy and doesn't move. This also happens when your dribbling! The rest of the band: That's right. Annie leads to G minor and C Major. Angela: The only way to achieve no spin is to lock your ankle when it is firm. You do not want it to flop on you. The rest of the band: Nuh-uh! Pups' piano interlude for 60 seconds. Verse 4 (During Pups' Piano music): Annie: The goal kick is awarded a team when the ball goes out of play, by crossing either in the air or by ground, the goal line without being scored when the last person to touch the ball was the attacking team. Dante: That also goes for throw-ins. Maria: It also goes for free kicks. Gretchen: Those are true when a foul is occured so watch that step. Angela: Thanks guys for pointing that out. Now we know how to kick the ball. So let's sing the song in harmony one last time. Finale: Do wops and piano. Angela: When I'm kicking the ball, I aim for a goal. That is the way it goes. We learned a lot about kicking a ball. A free kick, a goal kick and more. But now we have reached the end of our song. I have to time to tell you more. So go kick that ball and practice some more soccer practice every daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Do wops and Piano cunclusion The end. Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)